Best Of's
by Addicted2Puckabrina
Summary: What happens when the Eighth Grade Best Of's come out...Please read this is my first Fanfic don't judge it by the summary... sorry about the chart it kinda got messed up when I published it :
1. Best Of's

**Hey everyone!! this is my first Fanfic just to let you know...**

**I dont own anything this is my disclaimer, sadly for me (and others cause if i did there would be a million books in the series jk that would be too much work) anyways just read this hope you like it!!**

"Yay!! They're here!! Let's see who won!!" Eighth grader Sabrina Grimm opened the paper and peeked at the chart. "Oh my gosh...uh...Puck? Don't look at this. You dont want to see it..."

"Let me see!" Daphne ripped the paper out of her sister's hands. Her eyes widened and she squealed. Then she started giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Puck tore his out and his face grew red, either from embarrassment, anger, or probably both.

**8th Grade Best Of's!**

**Here are the results:**

**Catagory: Winners: **

**Cutest Couple Sabrina Grimm Robin Goodfellow **

**Best Hair Sabrina Grimm Caleb Patanie **

**Best Eyes Madison Riley Robin Goodfellow **

**Nicest Jasmine Karr Wendell Hamelin **

**Funniest Breeann Waldsan Chase Colden **

**Best Dressed Emily Banton Shane Sprelt **

"Cutest Couple?" He roared."We're not even a couple!!"

" Well at least you got best eyes!!" Sabrina trie to calm him down.

"Cutest Couple? You do realize we have to get our picture taken together for the yearbook, right!!"

Daphne lost control and started giggling like crazy now

" Don't tell me you had something to do with this Daphne!!" Sabrina glared at her giggling little sister.

"How could I possibly do that?" She asked when she regained control. But as soon as she said it, she had another giggling fit.

"Marshmallow? What did you do?"

"Oh, I just told a few of my 8th grade friends that you two were going out, and that they should vote you as cutest couple. But I didn't think they would actually do it!!"


	2. AN please read

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!! When I started writing this, it was going to be just a one-shot,but you guys seem to like it, so review now and tell me if i should make more chapters for it!! Thanks everyone again!! :)**


	3. What Should Daphne Do About Those Two?

**Hey everyone! Next chapter's here for those who have been waiting. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and I had to come up with an idea... hope you enjoy! I don't own Sister's Grimm or I pod sorry... I don't have any blue soup either...**

The ride home was completely silent and awkward. Uncle Jake was suspicious.

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you people be fighting or something?' he asked looking to Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina shrugged "What's wrong, Brina?"

"They won cutest couple for the Best Of's!!' Daphne squealed.

"Oh, I see!" Uncle Jake laughed and Daphne joined him.

"Hey!! My reputation has been ruined here! The Trickster King is supposed to win meanest, or best pranks or something. This is not funny!"

"Uh ya, sorry Puck." Uncle Jake and Daphne struggled to keep straight faces the rest of the way home, while Puck fumed and Sabrina sulked.

_**Later**_

Sabrina slammed the overly-locked front door shut, and ran up the stairs before Puck could do or say anything to her.

Puck, red-faced, stomped into the kitchen to find something to eat before going up to his room to train his chimps. Grabbing a bowl of blue soup, he flew up the stairs.

Turning on her I pod, Sabrina opened her backpack and started on her homework. The door opened and she jumped up, thinking it was Puck. Luckily, it was Daphne. She sat back down.

"Sabrina, I can't exactly say I'm sorry, but I have to talk to you, OK?"

"What Daphne?"

" Well, now that you guys won, are you actually going to get your picture taken for the yearbook?"

"No! Why would I? I'm sure the runners up will be happy that they get to get theirs taken. I'm not going to let people think I'm going out with that freak!"

"But..."

"I'm sorry Daphne, but it's not gonna happen.'

"Oh well." Daphne smiled at her sister and left.

"No!! You guys aren't doing it right!" Puck yelled at his chimps. What was up with them today?

"Puck?"

"Marshmallow? What do you want?"

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think? You only ruined my reputation!"

"But... are you going to get your picture taken for yearbook anyways?'

" Ya right. There's no way I'm letting people think I have a girlfriend, especially Ugly."

" OK, see you at dinner" She smiled at Puck and walked out.

How in the world was she going to get the two of them to at least get their picture taken together? She opened her closet door to pick out tomorrow's outfit and there, in front of all her clothes, hung her fancy pink bridesmaids dress from Snow White and Charming's wedding. Inspiration struck. All she had to do was talk to Granny Relda.

**Thanks peeps!! Please review, leave me comments, tips, ideas, and/or constructive criticism!! :) Then wait for the next chapter... Sorry if it's too short.**


	4. Looking for a Dress ugh

**Hey next chapter's here! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although I wouldn't mind owning Puck!! Lol just in case i need him to you know, save my life or something like that!! Anyways:**

Sabrina sighed as she got into the family death trap. Her mom, not Uncle Jake, was driving so it roared and complained as they started it up. She couldn't believe they were going to have a formal party/dance. And for no reason! She did not want to wear an uncomfortable dress for no reason! Well, it was to celebrate "something that hasn't happened yet," Daphne had told her, and that's all she would say. Daphne, however, was as excited as ever.

"Ooh!! We're gonna pick out the cutest dress for you! You're gonna be a total hottie!"

"Just make it quick, OK Daphne? Nothing too frilly or bright or poofy."

"Got it Brina!!"

Sabrina was excited that we were going to New York to go dress shopping. But so was Daphne and that's all she talked about the whole way there.

They stared at the ridiculous dresses on display before walking into Twilarose's Fashion Emporium **(A/N: it's in book 4, just in case you don't know. It's Cinderella's fairy Godmother's store). **Sabrina sighed as Twilarose scurried over to meet them.

"Oh hello Veronica, Sabrina, Daphne, Red!! What's the occasion?"

"We're having a party. We want some mucho hotto dresses!!" Daphne squeaked.

"Sound fun!! Hmmm...formal?"

"Yes. I was thinking maybe, since it's a dance party, some prom style dresses?"

"Ooooh! Yes. Here you go!" She waved her wand and immediately the store was filled with dresses, some gorgeous, some hideous. Daphne attacked the closest rack squealing.

"Oh Brina! Perfect!"

Veronica went to the right, Sabrina followed Daphne reluctantly, and Red stood there looking shy and confused. Daphne held up a yellow dress with a matching bow and held it up to Sabrina.

"Too bright! How about this?" She lifted up a strapless brow dress with a matching belt.

"Too dark. Oh you're going to like this one!' She held out a dark purple spaghetti strap knee length dress, the perfect one.

Sabrina hugged out her sister and grabbed the dress."I'm going to see Twilarose with that!!" She really liked the dress. And maybe Puck would too... "What am I thinking?" She snapped at herself.

"Sabrina are you OK?" She looked up to see Twilarose staring at her.

" Ya!! I'm fine. I really like this dress. Can I try it on?"

" Absolutely!" She waved her wand over Sabrina and the dress. "Oh that is just perfect for you!" She led Sabrina to a mirror, where her mom, Daphne, and Red stood with dresses of their own.

They all let out a collective sigh. "Oh Brina!" "Honey do you like it?" "You...you look really pretty in that."

"Yes I love it! Thank you Red. Your dress is pretty too." Red had a strapless red **(no way!) **floor length evening gown on that looked very pretty on her.

"Oh Brina look at mine!!" Daphne had on a bright pink dress with matching bow. It was slightly past the knees and had cute side straps.

"That looks great on you D.!" she turned to her mom, who was wearing a white floor length strapless dress with a rhinestone pattern on the front. The white looked great in contrast to her dark hair. "Wow! You too Mom!"

When they left the dress shop with their dresses, they decided to make a day of it. They shopped and ate corn dogs, and just had fun. Even Red was smiling. It was just like it used to be. Almost. Maybe even better. Sabrina smiled and laughed. So much had happened since they had lived here, nothing could ever be the same.

**Thanks everyone!! Hope you liked it. Remember to review; I love those emails that tell me I got a review!! Oh and if you want to see those dresses, check out my profile for the links! Sorry they weren't up there at first but I'm putting them up now!!  
**


	5. Awkward

**Sorry about the wait people. Expect a new chapter within a week. maybe. Im doing state testing at school this week so maybe next week. But it will be within at most 14 days! Here's a short chapter to hold you over until then.**

Sabrina woke up on Monday with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. she was going

to have to tell everyone the truth!

After breakfast she left the house early so she could walk to school alone and avoid any awkward moments with Puck. Lately, that's all her life has been. Awkward. But when she was around Puck, it was beyond awkward. Here is this boy that all the girls love and all the guys look up to, and she wants to talk to him, but every time she opens her mouth they end up yelling at each other and her feelings are hurt. So she just ended up avoiding him altogether.

Unfortunately for her, he caught up. "Slow down, Ugly! I'm supposed to be like, your bodyguard."

There he goes again with that stupid nickname. "Well, I'm not exactly looking forward to explaining to everyone that we're not a couple! I don't think you being seen walking with me is gonna help, either. So either fly ahead or fall back or something."

"Gosh Grimm! Fine! But you know you wish we were a couple!"

"In your dreams, Puck!"

" Whatever, Pus-Face. See ya later!" With that, he leaped up, unfurled his pink-streaked wings, and raced ahead. Sabrina sighed, glad he was gone.

Daphne had stayed home "sick". She was probably helping plan the stupid party on Saturday.

**I warned you that it was short!! I hope you like it; click that button you know you want to! If you review, I will give you an apple! Just kidding, you might be allergic to them or something. But your name will go on a list on my next chapter!**


	6. Denial

**Thank you Lara D, pearl4453, flyingwizards, EmerytheFrog, Falling-For-Music1416, for reviewing. You are amazing! And people who added my story to their favorites/alerts list!!**

**No I don't own Sister's Grimm. I don't even own this computer!! It's my dad's...**

"Oh my gosh Sabrina!! I didn't know you and Puck were going out!! Since when did you finally admit you like each other?"

Just as Sabrina expected, her best friends, who were waiting for her at the front of the school, pounced on her and started drilling her with questions. She spotted Puck yelling "No!" at his group of friends.

"Okay, let me set you straight" Sabrina loved her best friend, Kelsie, but she was very gullible, and often needed to be put back on track. Sabrina always separated fact from lie for her, and she was used to it. The rest of her friends were a very calm yet friendly group; cheerful Allison (or Allie), quiet Danika, understanding Emiley, and calm and collected Anna. "Daphne told all of the 8th graders she knows about us supposedly 'going out'. It's not true. We still hate each other. If you still don't believe me, then ask Puck. But be careful, because he may murder you. Just saying."

"You know, I'm personally tired of you 2 'hating' each other. Sabrina, why?" Kelsie asked her.

"Why what?"

"Why do you say you hate each other when you really don't? Don't tell us about the pranks, we know all about those stupid things. But why are you afraid of liking him? You don't have to hide the details from us. We're Everafters too, ya know." Emiley said.

It was true. Emiley was the daughter of Rapunzel, and yes, she had the longest hair in the school. Kelsie was the daughter of Hansel, from Hansel and Gretel. Allison was the daughter of Robin Hood and Marian. Danika was the granddaughter of Cinderella, and Anna was the daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy. Obviously, Puck didn't like Anna, but Peter Pan and the rest of his family hadn't come to Ferryport Landing. Anna stayed with her grandparents, Wendy's parents.

"It's not that I'm scared... well actually, I think you're right Emiley. But I'm not exactly, you now, emotionally scared as I am... physically scared? Cause I'm just afraid of what he's going to do to me next. He can be so mean, yet sometimes he can be a total hero, you know? But I know he hates me, and I honestly don't think I care for him much either. It's so awkward. I just end up with a headache. Anyways you guys, now that I've spilled my heart out to you, we're having a party this Saturday. Want to come?" Sabrina quickly changed the subject. Her friends let her off the hook, this time.

"Uh sure!! What do we wear?" Allison asked, while the others nodded.

"It's formal, so dress up really nice. I bought my dress last weekend, and you guys are gonna love it! So good luck finding your perfect dress!"

The bell then rang, and the 5 girls walked to their classes, while Sabrina, the leader of the group, explained the party.

"W_ow, that was close. I barely winged that one. Oh well. I sound like such a prep when I said that about my dress..."_

**Well, please review. Maybe 2, 3 more chapters to go!!**


	7. Wait, what?

**Daphne has a little surprise in store for us and our favorite couple this week....**

**I do not own Sister's Grimm. If I did, I would be amazing. And I would also be a guy...**

Sabrina spent the rest of that horrible week dreading Friday, yet also looking forward to it. Every day, she had to deny everything she felt to another crowd of gossiping 8th graders, eager for the scoop on their "relationship."

As much as she hated dressing up, all the uncomfortable dresses, makeup, and sticky hairspray, she was hoping that this girls' party was going to be, well, punk rock!

Puck felt sicker every day as Friday approached. This party meant he would have to take an extra shower!! And dress up, and get his hair done, and he was supposed to 'act nice' as Granny Relda had said. He hoped this boys' party would be fun. He _had_ invited every one of his trickiest, most trouble-making friends. They could pull one heck of a prank on Sabrina!

Sabrina threw her backpack down in her room and ran down the stairs in search of "normal food" She found Puck in the kitchen, shoving food in his mouth. Big surprise. She groaned but pushed past him, going for the cupboard.

He stuck his tongue out at her after swallowing.**(A/N: I know, it's a miracle! He actually somewhat used manners!!) **"Hey, you should be nicer to me! I have to take an extra shower tomorrow!" He pouted.

"Why would _you_ do that? What force on this earth would make _you _do that?"

"Stupid boy party were having tomorrow."

"Where are you having it?"

"Here."

"Um...no. You're not. I'm having my party here."

"Marshmallow and Gran...Old Lady said we're having it here. They said nothing about you and your stupid friends coming."

"My friends are stupid?! My friends?! Wait... Daphne was in on this?"

"Ya, she said that we were having a fancy boy party. Nothing else. Unless whatever else she said was drowned out by my groans and cries for mercy..."

"You know, it's a miracle we haven't killed each other yet. But, before you change you mind let's have a little chat with..."

"DAPHNE!!!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs before running up the stairs into Daphne and Red's room.

Daphne, after calming Red down, said it was a 'mistake' ** (Ya right, Daphne) **and that they would just have to deal.

**Well, you know the drill, click on that button!! Thank's you's all's very's much'es!!**


	8. The Party!

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long, but I'm on summer break now so I can update more! Okay everyone, here it is! The long awaited FINAL CHAPTER!Here's the disclaimer: I do not own Sister's Grimm. i do not own Hey soul sister by train or Fallin for you by colbie caillat or the rap version of forever young by someone i do not know... Well, here goes...**

Oh, great. Saturday morning. Sabrina sighed. Time for the party. She knew Daphne, that she had planned their parties on the same day on purpose, and that she wasn't going to change it. Puck had no idea though. She heard her father yelling at Puck, then heard Puck fly up the stairs, into the bathroom, and turn on the...shower? Wow, he's taking a shower more the twice a week!

She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Sabrina? You awake?"

"Ya, Mom."

"Come on, open the door. It's time to get ready."

Sabrina opened the door to find her mom, Daphne, Briar, Snow, and Red on the other side. _Let the torture begin, _she thought.

**Puck P.O.V**

"No! You will never take me alive! I already took a shower, now you want me to put on a tux!"

"Puck Robin Goodfellow! You will do as I say! Go to the bathroom and change. I'm taking you to Rapunzel's salon to get your hair cut and professionally washed!"

"But Old Lady! I can't be seen in a place like that!"

"OK, if you don't go, Daphne gets all your desserts for six months!"

"Hey! You can't do that to me! That's blackmail! Now I have to go!"

"Good thinking. Now get in the car, please."

**6:00 P.M- Party time!**

**Sabrina P.O.V**

Sabrina came out of her stuffy, hairspray-filled room into the cool, clean, breathable air. She began walking down the stairs, but stopped halfway down. The cutest...maybe even hottest boy she had ever seen had just walked into her house. He turned toward her, grinning, but when he saw her, his jaw dropped. They stared at each other for a few seconds, eyes wide, Daphne giggling in the background, until the boy grinned at her.

"Hey ugly. Party time huh?"

Sabrina nearly screamed. "Puck? You're...you're"

"A hottie!" Daphne squealed.

"Um, I was gonna say clean, thank you Daphne! Move Fairy Boy. I have to go meet my friends.

**30 min. later**

"Attention! Hey people!" Daphne shouted into the small crowd. "Now for the main dance of tonight! You have been _randomly _paired up with a dancing partner."

Sabrina's eyes met Daphne's. Her (Daphne's) eyes had that mischievous twinkle, like Puck's before a prank. She was hit by the horrible realization of what Daphne had done. And it felt like a freight train.

"No! Daphne! You...you wouldn't do that to me!" The crowd's eyes were all on her.

But Daphne just smiled and said, "Someday, big sister, you will thank me. Someday being later today or tomorrow, probably."

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

"No Sabrina!" Her mom's voice reached her. "Stay here! I didn't spend $400 on that dress to have you ruin it in those woods! You will be mature about this and stay here! For the whole party!"

"But Mom! Dance with Puck?"

"You know, Grimm, I'm not so thrilled about it either! But you know what? Im not ditching this awesome party! so let's dance, people!"

Sabrina groaned as the crowd made their way to Daphne to find out who their partner would be. She glanced at Puck, who was grinning.

"Why are you grinning?"

His grin quickly disappeared and his eyes widened. "I was just uh...smiling cause you have to dance with me."

"Uh, you kinda have to dance with me too!"

"OK, _couples,_" Sabrina groaned. Puck looked away. "time to dance. To start off, we have a somewhat fast song to help you break the ice. Play the version of _Forever Young _with the rap part in it, DJ!" Daphne stepped off stage toward her dance partner, Rapunzel's son. Some of the Everafters laughed at the song choice, because it was true for them.

The song ends

"OK, now that that song is over, play _Hey, Soul Sister,_ followed by _Fallin for You._ Have a great time, _couples!_"

Sabrina turned to a very red faced Puck and began to move to the song's beat. They were standing a foot apart from each other, but refusing to meet each other's eyes. All Sabrina could think about were Puck's hands on her shoulder and side.

_Hey hey hey  
_

_your lipstick stains,_

_on the front lobe of my left side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_and so i went and let you_

_blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_i knoew when we collided,_

_you're the one i have decided,_

_who's one of my kind._

_Hey, soul sister, _

_ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fair you know,_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_tonight._

_Just in time, _

_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_you gave my life direction,_

_a game- show love connection,_

_we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed,_

_my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you,_

_like a virgin, you're Madonna,_

_and I'm always gonna wanna _

_blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister, _

_ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fair you know,_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_tonight._

_way you can cut a rug,_

_watchin you's the only drug I need,_

_You're so gangster I'm so thug,_

_you the only one I'm dreamin of you see,_

_I can be myself now finally,_

_in fact there's nothin I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be_

_with me_

_Hey, soul sister, _

_ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fair you know,_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_tonight._

That song ended, and the next one began, and Sabrina began summoning the courage to look into Puck's eyes.

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better._

"Oh, great" Sabrina thought

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head._

"I kinda like this song for some reason"

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you._

Sabrina pulled herself together and looked up into Puck's eyes to find he had been looking at her the whole time. Instead of teasing he just smiled politely and stared back into her eyes. She found herself relaxing.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance. All around us, I see nobody. Hearin' silence, it's just you and me._

Sabrina began moving more with the music. She smiled when Puck fumbled, but shocked herself when she kept smiling.

_I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head._

All of the sudden, she noticed something. Puck was staring intensely into her eyes. But his eyes were dark blue "I could have sworn they were green just a second ago"

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you._

_Oh, I just can't take it. My heart is racin'. Your motions keep spinnin' out._

Puck pulled her closer. Her heart felt like it might explode_._

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you. I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it._

_(I think I'm fallin' for you.)_

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, I'm fallin' for ya. _

The music ended, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Instead she pulled him closer into a long hug. When they pulled apart, she couldn't help but notice how chilly it was outside. Funny how she hadn't noticed until now. As if he read her mind, he wrapped an arm around her and lead her away from the crowd toward the edge of the crowd.

"Sabrina I..." Puck started,but cut off. He reached out and grabbed her hands and, clearing his throat, tried again. "Sabrina I need to say something. I... I'm really sorry. for everything."

"What" she croaked. She coughed. "What do you mean?"

"Ive been such a jerk! I mean, did it really take Marshmallow butting in to finally make me see?"

" See what, Puck? What are you trying to tell me?"

" Sabrina I... I really like...I love you!"

Sabrina's eyes widened, and suddenly she was filled with warmth, and a tingly powerful feeling like she felt when she was near magic. The feeling was ten times better though, and she could only guess what it was. What it meant.

" Puck, I... I love you too."

She closed her eyes, half expecting him to start teasing her on the spot, but what actually happened was so unexpected she almost pulled away. He kissed her. Right smack on the lips.

But it was amazingly thrilling. A thousand feelings flooded through her, but the warm tingle remained over all.

They broke apart searching for oxygen, and stared at each other.

"I..I'm sorry Brina, I..."

"No, that's OK, Puck. It's fine. I'm not going to punch you. Don't worry."

"Well um, I guess we can get our picture taken for the yearbook now, huh? If you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. to both questions. Maybe we should head back to the party, you know? i have something to thank Daphne for."

**Ooh! Look at that pretty button right there? I wonder what it does? Maybe you should find out very soon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!**


End file.
